


The Perfume of a Memory- Supercorp AU

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #I can't believe I'm writing this., #ThePerfumeOfAMemory, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay
Summary: Kara Danver's life is a mess. Her husband left her and moved out today. When life is good or bad she is a poet hidden beneath the layers of masks she has. Lena Luthor is in her own world, a connesiour of art. She and Kara don't know one another until one fateful evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is and Au of The Perfume of a Memory filmed by Oswaldo Montenegro (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7quKu3Vlpg). Its such a sweet, fun, awkward movie. I love that Ana falls in love through Poetry and Laura wrote it. Really an amazing movie. SO in the interest of loving the movie I decided to write a supercorp remake. Ana is Lena (I know I know it maybe should be the other way around, but Lena kinda fits the artistic, academic fun talker… I can’t help it) and Laura is Kara. I’ll post the first chapter and let me know what you think and If I should continue.  
> I will not follow the movie exactly, as it needs Kara-ness and Lena-ness and I cannot believe I am writing this.

_Narrator: This is the story of two women, two women who have different ideas and thoughts, two who have different lives. You could start with Lena, Lena and her books, Lena and her world, Lena and her art, Lena and her mind. Shes always been different, if you knew her in her quiet moments, away from the world; you would find and see how she reacts to Remberant and how she cries and sings to Beethoven 9 th symphony. She has her own world of art and song and beauty, but away from the world. _

_Or you could start with Kara, the poet, the scholar, the broken hearted. You see that the man she loved walked away. She loves her friends she really does but they are calling her and asking if she is ok and she loves them but damn it all to hell she wants to be alone._

_Today is her birthday, her husband left her and she is alone. What you don’t know is that away from the world, hidden at the bottom of her desk drawer is a book of poetry. The one she writes in when she is sad, when she is happy, when the world does and doesn’t make sense to her._

 

She writes.

 

The door opens to a knock.

 

“ Kara?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“My name is Lena Luthor, I am a friend of James.”

 

Kara looked the woman up and down, she was vaguely familiar, with a killer smile and twinkling eyes.

 

“Yes, I’ve heard your name, he talks a lot about you.”

 

“Then you know I am not from here. I am leaving tomorrow early in the morning.”

 

“He mentioned that. “

 

“Then you know today I had to see you, how beautiful, intelligent and how..”

 

“And How I want to be alone?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Look, thank you for dropping by, I don’t want to be rude but I just want to be alone. Please give my best to Maggie, Alex, Astra Alura and the others ok?”

 

The door starts to shut in her face when Lena speaks up.

 

“Wait, see if you recognize this poem ‘ And if you don’t believe I am leaving then start counting the days of my forever absensce.’ The door stopped shutting and a confused Kara looked the woman up and down.

 

“Is this some kind of joke?”

 

“Its everything I wish I had written."

 

"That’s my poem. I’ve never shared it with anyone. James showed this to you? How could you know this poem if I’ve never showed it to anyone?”

 

“Do you think I could leave without seeing you? Without knowing the person who wrote this?”

 

“How do you know this poe? I am not that person anymore, it has nothing to do with you.”

The eyes started twinkling again.

 

“It has to do with me, your words touch my heart so deeply. Can I come in??” her stance shifted again when she began moving her hands to add to her meaning. “ 'If you look at me for the last time, you will only see my smile looking like goodbye.’ It’s beautiful, Kara Beautiful.”

 

“ And that James would not have shown you.” Kara watched as disappointment covered the features of the woman across from her and she felt a pang of guilt. She had not meant to be harsh. “ I’m sorry, look, if today weren’t today and I was not who I am right now; at any other time I would gladly discuss poetry with you. But I’m not well, I’m sorry.”

 

Lena studied her for a moment her green eyes studying the deep blue eyes that held sadness and hopelessness all at the same time. She smiled again making Kara’s heart flutter, holding her hand out to stop the progress of the door.

“Wait, I almost forgot, I have something for you.”

 

From behind the door she produced a beautiful orchid plant. Kara’s eyes fluttered over the delicate flowers as she took the pot and her finger caressed the delicate petals.

 

“They are beautiful, thank you.”

 

The woman’s eyes lit up.

 

“It is said that we carry flowers in our souls, that the ancients planted them in the stone gardens of our hearts. After Kara, at night they come and pick the flowers and make them into a tea. A tea that they drink where the find and experience the passions, laughter, hopes and joys of those that are alive.”

 

“Well today Lena, my soul is a tangle of Cacti.”

 

A smile continued to adorn Lena’s features.

 

“An Cacti Kara are very strong and my female intuition says that you are a garden of orchids.”

  
“Why?”

 

“Orchids are rare and beautiful, as well as need great care, losing someone you love dearly would make your heart sad.”

 

“You’re right and your story about flowers is beautiful.”

 

Kara stepped aside and invited Lena in. She could not explain why she decided to let her in, but there are many things we cannot explain. The tension Kara felt because of a stranger who had recited her deepest most intimate thoughts and feelings created a whirlpool of emotions clouded only by her tumultuous pain.

Lena stepped into the apartment, its various items calling to her and explaining parts of Kara she would love to know. The mask on the wall looked like it was from Africa, the living room gave way to the balcony, the sliding glass doors opened to bring in the sound of the oceans waves and the ocean beeze. Lena breathed it in. Kara seemed to be studying her, the strange woman that she must seem strange to. The woman who had barged into her home on the worst day was standing on her balcony enjoying the sea breeze and the cry of the gull. Poetry began to form in Kara’s mind.

 

_The tendrils of her hair slip through my finger_

_The gull cries the lonely sound_

_My heart pounds at the achingly beautiful woman in front of me_

_Her smile is my freedom….._

Kara shook herself out of it.

 

“Can I get you something to drink?

 

Lena had stopped in front of a Monet painting,, the one with the sunflowers. Her eyes sparked as she stared at it.

 

“i will wade out till my thighs are steeped in burning flowers.”

 

Kara smiled.

 

“Cummings. And you didn’t answer my question.”

 

Lena smiled.

 

“Indeed, and water would be a good start.”

 

Lena followed Kara into the kitchen.

 

“You know, James said you were like this.”

 

Lena raised a single eyebrow.

 

“Like what?”

 

“ Lost in your own world of art.”

 

Lena laughed a musical sound that echoed in Kara’s home and brought a smile to her face.

 

“I am only a specific way in private.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You cannot tell me the world does not wear masks Kara, masks that hide our true feelings and thoughts. Masks that begin to stick so tightly that we cannot take them off in time. “ She stood with a smile on her face. “It is like a great rhino that we carry on our shoulders, its weight pressing us down, down to the ground.” Kara laughed as she stood back up, the ease that they spoke in five minutes relaxing her. “ And when we are tired of that mask we take it off, I was once in a boutique hotel in San Juan Puerto Rico. The hotel was beautiful with a courtyard filled with art and filled with beautiful parrots. They were mostly quiet but I felt like I had entered a mystery novel because once you are in your room the wall is covered in plaster masks, each one with a different expression and some made out of wood and when you sleep it is like a thousand faces looking at you. I wondered if you could pull a face off the wall and find a human attached to it. They each were so exquisitely crafted, showing even the micro facial features . Each was carved to show the deepest emotions. They say that the eyes are the window to your soul, but these masks exemplified the depths of the soul. I swear to you Kara, it was an echo of the faces of humankind and I wonder how much we should take off our masks. “

 

“But masks protect us. Thy protect us from others.”

 

Lena smiled.

“But if everyone took it off how much better would our world be. One where emotions are not as judged because they are common.”

 

“But then we would not feel the depths we do no?”

 

Narrator: It is said it is not hard to tell the truth, but it is difficult to tell the whole truth. That was the second topic of conversation and little did both know that it was really just the beginning. AN hour later.

 

“ You’re married then?”

 

“Yes, his name is Havier.”

 

“He sounds Brazilian, what does he do?”

 

“He is a Brazilian pilot and archeologist.”

 

“Fancy, is he as cute as Indiana Jones? And does he fly small or large planes?”

 

“Large and no he is not as good looking as Indiana Jones.”

 

Kara laughed, a deep laughter and Lena found her masks falling away, her heart pounding harder and her smile growing genuine and larger. Kara’s eyes looked into hers as she asked the next question.

 

“And you? Why are you here in New York?”

 

“I am visiting friends and making acquaintances.”

 

“Our friends?”

 

A warmth settled in Kara’s heart, for some reason it felt right for her to ask and say that they shared something in common.

 

“How have we never met?”

 

“I blame Maggie myself.”

 

“OH?”

 

“Yes she has known me for years, but hides me well.”

 

Kara laughed.

 

“You have history?”

 

Lena smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes.”

Kara felt an irrational jealousy towards her sisters wife for getting to spent more time with this beautiful creature. She was enjoying the conversation. Lena looked over at her.

 

“This house is not what I expected of you.”

 

Kara laughed and began opening the bottle of wine.

 

“It is not mine. When my mother and her wife left for San Paulo they gave me the house.”

 

“And the masks on the wall?”  


“My mother was part of Doctors without Borders, that is only half the masks. MY father has a lab downstairs, together they were crazy.”

 

Lena cocked her head to the side.

  
“You said your mother had a wife.”

 

“Yes, strange story. I was adopted when my parents passed in a car accident, when I was around six. Eliza and Jeremiah adopted me. You’ve met Alex, she always wanted a little sister, and together we used to terrorize the house. Alex was a science nerd. I remember that we were working on a volcano for my science project. Alex insisted on helping me, and instead of using gelatin she decided we were going to use a warming rock with gelatin inside it. She decided that she was going to mix the gelatin with a explosive substance you know to get the proper effect. She turned on the hot rock, poured in the gelatin and soon enough the paper mache was on fire. Alex was running around basement screaming ‘put it out, put it out.” Kara was laughing as she leaned back into the couch. Lena’s had covering her mouth in mock horror. “ Our parents weren’t home and I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire, Alex collapsed against the wall incoherently mumbling some scientific formula and then Jeremiah came downstairs seeing the ruined ashes of the volcano. He grounded us and sent us to our rooms. About ten minutes later I heard him laughing very loudly as he walked down the hallways. Later he helped us build the volcano for maximum affect, and I won the science fair. He passed away shortly after that. “

 

Lena reached out and touched her arm gently.

 

“What happened?”

 

Kara sighed and unconsciously leaned into her touch.

 

“He was running home one night, he had a habit of doing that, he was mugged and stabbed. He bled out on the pavement. Eliza, Alex and I were never really the same after that. Especially Eliza. But we bonded together and we would every night for months tell stories of Jeremiah at the dinner table. We loved him very much. Eliza threw herself into work and taking care of us, but every night I would walk past her room and hear her crying. I spoke to Alex about it and soon Alex and I would crawl into her bed and together we would comfort her. I was 15 when Aunt Astra came back. She was a General in the army and was taken as POW in Iraq, it took them 6 years years to find her and she was told of the accident but they never told her I was alive. She received the official adoption papers after fighting to get the records unsealed for awhile. I’ll never forget the moment I saw her again. She came to the house after having called Eliza and telling her she was alive. Apparently they had talked for two weeks and Eliza never told me. I didn’t know that at the time it was nerve racking for Eliza to meet my aunt. She was preparing this awesome dinner Alex and I were both amazed at how big this dinner was and then the doorbell rang. Eliza asked Me to answer it. I remember answering the door and there were the largest bouquet of flowers and legs. I remember saying something along the lines of ‘Umm excuse me flowers but who are you.’ Astra laughed and I knew who she was and she moved the flowers aside setting them down and I remember practically knocking her over, crying hysterically and saying her name over and over again. She hugged me just as tightly tears streaming down her own face and we looked behind us and Eliza had a hand on Alex’s shoulder and a hand to her mouth crying herself. I remember then almost knocking her over and saying thank you over and over again . The story goes that after a wonderful dinner and after Alex and I had gone to bed, the two talked all night and fell in love. I stayed with them and Aunt Astra was around all the time. They got married a year later, Astra retired and started helping my mom in the lab and the rest is history.”

 

Lena smiled at the story. It was heart warming indeed.


End file.
